fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Entei Shiki
Entei Shiki is a free-lancing Wizard apart of looking for various high classed jobs. Appearance Entei has a medium sized and an average weight build for his average. He usually wears different types of shirt hoodies with long pants. On some occasions he wears a dress shirt and tie. He has spiky brown hair and flaming red eyes that resemble the sun. Personality Entei is a shy, wimpy, and a full of worry kind of person. He has that "loser" personality and flunks at everything. He is always full of worry and drags out everything to the future. His only strength is combat and is strong when it comes to that. His personality shows glimpes of change during combat and he takes pride in his only strength. Weapons When not in Final Hades Mode Entei is clearly vulnerable so he uses other weapons to help himself in battles. Wire Strings: Entei uses wire strings to protect a certan area or trap someone. These strings to most are invisible and make the perfect trap. The activation sets of intense flames that Entei has produced. Paper Flame Tags: Entei uses these paper flame tags that explode into intense flames on contact. Skills and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Entei preforms greatly at hand to hand combat. He is able to fed of dozens of attackers just through melee alone. He is strong enough to even stand his ground against an average guild master. Immense Durability: Most of Entei's battles require a beatdown for a total victory, he has trained his body to withstand various attacks. He is able to even withstand a magically powered punch and a sword stab and get up quickly again. With Entei durability it takes more than a simple slash or direct powered punch to defeat him. Enhanced Speed: Entei has enhanced speed is in Final Hades Mode his speed goes from average to high leveled. He is able to get to a certain location quickly and creates a sudden afterimage like image of himself when he moves. Advanced Strength: Entei strength is definately above the regular high human level. He is able to lift a fully grown man and toss him down in a liger bomb like formation. In Final Hades Mode his strength is increased further. Enhanced Agility: Entei is very quick and can quickly change directions at blidning speed. Entei agility is so great that it allows Entei to create second afterimages. This though is only in effect when in Final Hades Mode. Enhanced Conditioning: In addition to speed he has great agility that allows him to quickly move dashes and fight for long periods of time. Low Self Esteem & Braveness: Enteis low self esteem and rbaveness can be a factor in battles at times. He is able to make his opponents udner estimate him and then he can gather himself and make a quick attack. Magic Arc of Flame: This magic allows him to manipulate and geenrate flames that can quickly incenerate a human with enough force. This magic can also be maipulated by Entei to boost him up into the air by propluding the flames. He ca also manipulate other flames of anothers with enough willpower. Other than this not much is known about the full extent of this ability or the other purposes. Category:Wizard